


Oops, Wrong Number

by r4gz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kalex, Kara is a Zor El, Non related, Wrong number, based on something i found on tumblr, sleepy kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: based on a tumblr post i stumbled upon. was trying to come up with a Kalex fic, and this seemed like a good starting point.





	Oops, Wrong Number

Kara Zor El stretched amongst her mountain of pillows and blankets, trying to stay warm from the breath of winter that wished to make her cold. She blindly grabbed for her phone that was on the desk to her right. Squinting at the screen like it was the actual sun, she took a picture of herself and typed away the number to send it off to her best friend Lena with a 'Merry Christmas :D" caption. Sighing as she settled the phone under her neck, she closed her eyes as she wanted some more sleep before tons of people came to her house to open presents and try to get her in the Christmas spirit. 

Before slumber could fall on her like Sleepy Beauty though, her phone vibrated on her neck which made her giggle a bit. Naked fingernails typed in the password, swiping to see the message. "Huh?" Kara mumbled to herself, her bleary eyesight (since her glasses was also on the desk) still found that the picture that Lena had sent her was strange. The reason being that Lena had long hair, and this picture seemed to have hair that stopped at about the neck. 

"Did you cut your hair Lena?" The blonde typed out, her other hand reaching for her glasses. By the time the frames were on her face, finally allowing her to see, there was a message that horrified Kara. "This isn't Lena, sorry to burst your bubble."

She looked at the picture once again, this time in focus, and saw that is was most defiantly not her best friend. For one this woman had a, what looked like at least, geometric tattoo on her neck. For another, she seemed more relax then Lena. Kara couldn't tell you why she thought that, she just did.

"OMG! I'm so sorry!" Kara messaged. And then messaged again and again. "My little cousin got me this new phone as an early Christmas present the other day, but it doesn't have any contacts from my old one on it it cause im to lazy.' Kara typed, cursing whoever made that autocorrect feature. Why would she want to say christmas fries? That made no sense. "You can just pretend that this never happened and go about your day and I could go about mine...' Kara was getting ready to type some more when this other woman started to type. 

"No big deal sleepy head, though i think it'd be a good time to get around to putting your contacts on your phone :>" Kara giggled. "And you are also very cute! Are you, by chance, into women?" That was followed by a, what Kara would assume, hopeful type gif. It seemed to be from a show or movie she didn't know about. "Cause if you are, i would very much like to take you on a Christmas date.' They said.

Kara could feel the blush on her cheeks. If she were to take a picture she's sure she'd be as red as an apple. "Yes I do. But I don't know your name, so why would I want to go on a date with you?" Kara sent, chewing her lip. "Alex Danvers. Next excuse?" Was sent right back.

Kara grinned, typing away as she saved this number as "Alex with a christmas tree emoji." 

She had a date to get ready for

**Author's Note:**

> so my first, hopefully not last (cause i really love em) Kalex fic
> 
> r/r
> 
> til next time


End file.
